My Next Door Neighbor
by aliaramongmen
Summary: Emma is back at home for the summer when someone moves in next door. The old mansion had been vacant for as long as she could remember, and the hot new art teacher is not who she expecting when she first meets Regina Mills. AU SwanQueen, set in Storybrooke, however, the geography is slightly different.
1. Chapter 1

**Emma is back at home for the summer when someone moves in next door. The old mansion had been vacant for as long as she could remember, and the hot new art teacher is not who she expecting when she first meets Regina Mills. AU SwanQueen, set in Storybrooke, however, the geography is slightly different.**

**M for language and sexy times.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

Chapter 1:

"Hey guys, what's up? Why are you baking?" Emma said, jumping the last couple stairs and walking up to her adopted parents.

"Emma, would it kill you to call us Mom and Dad for once?" Mary Margaret said as she pulled her pie out of the oven.

"Ha. Probably. But at least I still love you guys." She said smirking, placing a kiss on both parents faces. "I still don't understand why you are baking. School hasn't started and I am pretty sure I haven't heard of any bake sales." She said, plopping down on the a bar stool.

"We have a new neighbor and your mother decided to bake a pie and take it over, and invite her to the party tomorrow." David said, as he dropped his apple that he had been eating in the trash.

"Ah. Wait, the mansion? Hasn't that been vacant for ages? I surprised anyone wants to deal with the cost." Emma said, standing up to look out the window that opened up to the big, old fashioned mansion where several moving vans were parked. "Hell. Look at all the furniture. How many people do you think are living there with all that stuff?"

"Actually, I believe it's just one woman. A Regina Mills. She is going to be the new art teacher at Henry's high school." Mary Margaret answered, gently easing the golden-crusted dessert on to a cooling rack.

"Did somebody say my name?" Henry Swan walked down stairs and sniffed deeply at the delicious scent.

"Yes dear, and don't touch. It's for our new neighbor." Swatting his hand away, she smiled and ran her hands through his hair. "And you, young man need a haircut." He stuck his tongue out and walked over to Emma.

"So whats the scoop on this neighbor?"

"Other than she is going to be the art teacher at your school, I don't know a thing, but that is about to change!" Taking off her apron, Mary Margaret patted her hair and checked to make sure her husband was decent. "Alright kids, let's go!"

"Woah, woah, woah, there is no way in hell I am trooping over there with you looking like a perfect family invasion. I'm sure you guys and Henry will be just fine without me. Plus, I don't even live here very much. This college student is staying right here and eating lunch." Emma stated, putting her foot down.

"Wait, if Emma doesn't have to go, than I shouldn't either!" Henry whined, sounding rather like a twelve year old rather than the sixteen year old he was.

"Nope. I get where Emma is coming from, but you need to make a good impression." David said while marching him out the door.

Smiling at her brother's attempted to skip out, Emma walked over the to fridge and rooted about looking for something to eat. She was surprised when she heard them clattering back in only twenty minutes later.

"Well. That was a short visit. Did she throw you out? Or was she allergic to apple pie?" Emma asked.

"She wasn't there. I met her father who seemed very pleasant and he conveyed his apologies that Regina herself wasn't there to receive it and that she will come tomorrow. Apparently everyone is leaving early tomorrow so he is glad she will have something to do. He said she was grabbing a couple friends to help move her in before it got too dark. If she is anything like the father, we will be very lucky." MM said and slipped off her cardigan.

"Well, I am sure the pie will be well received." Sauntering off, Emma decided that a afternoon nap sounded like a wonderful idea.

* * *

"_There's a she wolf in the closet, open up and set it free. There's a she wolf in the closet, let it out so it can breathe."_

The ringtone blasted Emma awake and she grabbed the phone.

"Damn you Ruby, I was having the best dream about a hot art teacher."

"_Well hello to you too. Sorry that I interrupted your… exciting… dream. Some of the guys and I want to go to the club."_

Sighing, Emma rolled over and looked at the clock. 9:30. Damn, she had been asleep for a long time.

"I'm in. Pick me up?"

"_Ill be there in four minutes. Wear something sexy."_

The phone clicked off and Emma stood up, shrugging out of her sports bra and running shorts and threw on a sequined tank top that showed off her impressive shoulders and a pair of sinfully tight skinny jeans.

Locking her door, Emma slipped out the window onto the top of the porch and jumped off. She loved having the porch under her window. It made sneaking out much easier. Despite her insistence that she was twenty one and quite old enough to make good decisions, MM and David had a strict eleven o'clock curfew. Good thing she only lived here during the summers. She loved her adopted parents, but they could be a little suffocating, and her time in the system had forced her to develop an independence that they still had trouble dealing with.

Walking out to the curb, she hailed the shiny red convertible that streaked towards her, going fast. Slamming on the breaks at the last moment, the car pulled up next to her.

"Hey there good lookin', need a lift?"

"Well that depends ma'am, are you looking for a good old fashioned dyke to warm your bed?" Emma joked and vaulted over the door onto the seat.

"For you? My bed is always open." Ruby winked and they sped off towards the city.

After a couple moments of loud music, Emma leaned over and yelled into Ruby's ear, "Who else is coming?"

"Oh just the usuals. Jefferson, Killian, Tink, and I think Neal might be coming." Ruby yelled back, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"Damn I hate that guy! Sleep with him once and suddenly he thinks you're available for a fuck any day of the week."

"Well you did sleep with him…"

"You know as well as I do that I was just making sure I was gay. And trust me. I am very very gay."

"Hell. I think I knew that before you did. But we will still have a good time."

"We'll see."

Pulling up into the jammed parking lot, both girls slid out of the car, earning appreciative looks from both the men and women walking past. Walking past the line, they waved at the bouncer and looked around the packed Rabbit Hole.

"Rubes! Em! Over here!" a short blonde waved and they walked over to the table.

"Hey all!" Ruby called and wrapped an arm around Killian. Rolling her eyes, Emma grabbed one of the shots that was sitting on the table and downed it.

"You look like you could use a couple more of those." A man whispered in her ear.

"Ew Neal. No offense, it doesn't matter how drunk I am, I am not dancing with you."

Grabbing Tink by the hand, Emma pulled her onto the dance floor.

And Emma danced.

She knew she was a good dancer, but tonight, she felt all the eyes on her. And it was a good feeling. However, she couldn't find a partner. Everyone seemed to be out of sync. Taking a short break to up the alcohol in her bloodstream, she glanced around the dance floor when her eyes landed on a woman.

Damn. She was a ten in Emma's book. Dark haired, perfect features and a body that could knock a man dead. And she was dancing.

"Look's like you have found your conquest for the evening." Ruby said into her ear.

Rolling her eyes, Emma went back out onto the dance floor, and started dancing close by, allowing the push of the crowd to move her closer to the other woman. And then they were right beside each other. Emma glanced up from the other womans hypnotic movements to see her eyes move slowly up Emma's body and then met her gaze and grinned.

And they danced. For Emma, it seemed like it was only for a few minutes, matching their bodies together, but when the last song before the club closed finished, she turned and cheered with everyone else. But when she looked back around, determined to get the number of the other woman, she was gone.

Disappointed, Emma went of to find her friends and see which one was the least drunk to drive the rest of them home.

* * *

"Emma! Get up! Its almost ten and you were supposed to be up hours ago to help your mother with decorations!"

Groaning, Emma rolled over and cringed when her hangout hit her like a sledgehammer.

"Emma! Did you hear me?" David's voice rang through the door again.

"Yeah, I'm up. Let me shower and then I will be right down."

Christ, she had forgotten the famous Blanchard-Nolan End of the Summer barbecue was this evening. Praying that the shower would ease the ache in her head, she slipped in and turned on the water. She had gotten home only around four in the morning and was grateful she was sober enough to pull herself back onto the porch and into her bed before she had collapsed. Her only regret was that she hadn't gotten that brunette's name or number. Maybe she would be at the club again.

Throwing her now wet blonde curls up into a lazy bun, she pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt and went to find MM to help with the decorating.

* * *

"Do we really have to do this every year?" Emma whined.

"Of course! It's tradition and everyone always looks forward to it. Plus it will be a good way to introduce Regina to everyone." Mary Margaret responded. It was four, only an hour before people would start to arrive and they were putting the finishing touches on the yard. David had just come out and was placing meet on the grill, wearing his classic "Kiss the Prince" apron and whistling off key. Henry was lounging the hammock, reading some sort of fairy tale that he was obsessed with.

Pausing, Emma looked up and surveyed their handy work. She had to admit, it looked better than usual. Lights were strung across the yard, and streamers fluttered in the breeze from their place on the apple tree.

"Go upstairs and get ready. You need to look nice for the evening. I invited several men that would make excellent husbands." MM said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"You and your obsession with marrying me off. Don't hold your breath."

Turning and walking away, Emma figured that she better come out soon. The amount of dates they managed to find her during the summer was ridiculous, and she just really wasn't that interested in finding love right now anyways.

Walking up to the closet, she tried to find an outfit that screamed 'I'm not interested in you and my mother is crazy' but wasn't having much luck. Hearing voices in the yard, she walked over to her window that looked out towards the mansion. Someone was talking to MM. Oh god. It was her. The brunette from the club. And she had come from next door. Dropping down to the floor, Emma placed a hand over her racing heart. If that was Regina Mills, she was going to have to up her wardrobe game. Leaning over, she snatched her phone and dialed Ruby.

"_Gorgeous and single, Ruby speaking, how can I help you?"_

"Oh dear lord, I need help. Hot dancer girl from last night is my new neighbor and is at the bbq. And I need something to wear." Emma almost yelled into the phone.

_"Sweet Jesus, I am on my way. Try to do something with your hair."_

Practically running, Emma flew into the bathroom and started trying to fix her hair. She was still running her hands through it went Ruby burst into her room only ten minutes later, holding a garment bag.

"Good god. Do I have to do everything myself?" Ruby cried and threw herself forward and grabbed Emma's hands. "I will do this. Put on your make-up." Weaving Emma's blonde curls, she tied everything back and drew it up into a loose bun, leaving a few curls to frame her face. While Emma put on mascara, Ruby rooted through her best friend's shoes. "Do you have anything other than Vans in here?" Throwing up her hands, Ruby said, "Well. I am sure you can pull off wearing sandals. It is a bbq after all." Unzipping the bag she had brought, she pulled out a soft yellow dress and handed it to Emma.

Pulling it on, Emma grimaced at the shortness of the dress and the expanse of chest it exhibited. "This better work, because I don't want to be wooing anyone else out there." Slipping on her sandals, she took a deep breath and walked down the stairs with Ruby.

Coming out the back door, she smiled and walked towards her adoptive mother and the other woman.

"Oh Emma, you look nice! Regina, this is my daughter Emma. She's a junior at the local university." Emma stifled a laugh as the other woman did a double take, and flushed as she obviously looked Emma up and down. 'God bless you Ruby and your dress.' She thought when Regina finished her check out and settled back into conversation with Mary Margaret with a smirk on her face. When MM glanced down at her watch, realizing what little time she had left to get ready she excused herself and as she passed Emma whispered, "Please stick around her this evening, I want her to feel like she has someone to talk to." She smiled and walked into the house.

"My pleasure." Emma said, a bit too late for MM.

"Well. This is a surprise." Regina said, talking to Emma for the first time. Her voice was dark, and seductive.

"And here I thought I was going to have to keep going to that club till I met you again." Emma grinned in response. "And yet you solved that problem by moving in next door."

"Well I doubt you would have been successful. Me in a club is a rare sight indeed." Regina said primly. "It was a thank you gift to the friends that helped me move in."

"Well next time you need someone to move you in, I'll help and you can gift a club outing to me." Emma flirted. "Come on. You don't need to stand in the side yard the whole night."

Grabbing the dish of potato salad out of Regina's hand, she grabbed her and pulled her into the back. Setting the dish down on an open table, she snagged a ice cube from the cooler of drinks and lobbed it onto her lounging brother.

"Hey! Lazy! Get over here and meet our new neighbor."

Cursing, he knocked the offending cube off of him and slouched off the hammock, before catching a glance of the guest and straightening noticeably, puffing out his chest.

It did make Emma feel slightly better that she wasn't the only one affected by Regina's beauty. Walking over, he stuck out a hand and tried to lower his voice, which had yet to change.

"Hi, I'm Henry. I'll be one of your students when you start at the high school."

Laughing, David joined them, placing a hand on both Henry's and Emma's shoulders, "You will have a hard time teaching him anything. He is amazing at welding but can't draw. Emma here was the one who got most of the classic artistic talent." In retribution, Henry rammed his elbow into David's side, pushing him back to the grill, and grinned back at Regina.

"Like I said, I'll be in your classes this year. It was nice to meet you." After wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Emma, he grabbed a towel off of one of the tables and used it to smack his father as he went to help grill.

Both women glanced at each other and started laughing.

"So, why did you decide to move all the way out to Storybrooke?" Emma asked.

"I needed a change of scenery, somewhere peaceful. And then the job opened up and it just seemed like fate. It is certainly beautiful out here." Regina said, glancing around at the lush green and the smell of sea salt in the air.

"It is indeed. A little too peaceful at times but still great. So are you all alone in that mansion of yours? It seems like a big place to live in if its just you."

"My mother thought it would be the most fitting of "a woman of your class"." Regina said with a laugh, putting up air quotes with her fingers. "I think it's rather ridiculous. But the so far the neighbors seem quite nice." She finished with a wink.

Emma laughed and was startled when an arm encircled her waist.

"Hey doll, I just thought I would tell you that you look ravishing, and that you owe me big time. And tell your mother to be nice to Killian." Ruby had walked up, having finished preparing herself in Emma's room, wearing a deep red dress that was, if possible, shorter, and more revealing than the blondes. She didn't miss Regina narrow her eyes at the friendly contact between her and Emma. Smiling knowingly, she stuck her hand out. "I'm afraid Mary Margaret doesn't approve of my boyfriend Killian. I'm Ruby, Emma's partner in crime." Regina's expression relaxed and she introduced herself, while Emma smiled encouragingly.

* * *

Emma spent the rest of the evening introducing Regina to various people in the town and fighting off men that MM classified as "dating material." After finally shaking off a persistent man named Leroy, she returned to Regina's side to find her laughing.

"I'm sorry. It was just, he was so short." She said, wiping her eyes.

"I wouldn't have minded if he had even bothered to look at my face!" Emma said indignantly. "You would think my breast's could talk by the way he was staring."

"Well, they are advertised quite nicely." Regina replied without thinking. She then blushed deeply, embarrassed by her forward comment.

"Maybe I should get "Not interested in men" tattooed on them."

"If you're gay, why does your mom keep setting you up?"

"Ah. I haven't really told them. Henry knows, as do my friends, but I don't want to disappoint them. They keep hoping for some perfect family situation, and my being gay doesn't really fit into that equation very well." Emma said, taking a long drink from her punch.

"If it makes you feel better, at least you haven't told you parents and your mother still insists on setting you up with "suitable young men."" Sighing, Regina looked over at Mary Margaret and David, cuddled up on a bench, chatting with several other couples. Looking back at Emma, she was caught up in how the setting sun highlighted the blonde curls and delicate features. It was in moments like these, she wished she had a paintbrush to capture the moment. However, Emma turned her head and caught her staring, she looked away however much she wanted to drink in the beauty.

"What are you thinking about?"

Startled, she look back into the green eyes. "I was just trying to decide which parent you looked more like."

"Ha! Well no wonder you were so absorbed. I don't look like either. Henry and I are both adopted." The blonde replied.

"Oh!" Regina was completely surprised.

"The Blanchard-Nolans," she tilted a head in their direction, "couldn't have kids of their own and were originally just looking for a baby. But someone suggested Henry, who was five at the time, and they decided to adopt both of us. Henry is my biological brother, and I was pretty adamant about not being separated. We were lucky to find David and MM. Or rather, we were lucky they found us." Emma leaned against the fence and looked out towards the sea.

"Can I ask what happened to your biological parents?" Regina asked quietly, leaning next to her, shoulders brushing.

"Drunk driver."

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't overstep my bounds." She said, placing her hand on Emma's and squeezed. "Do you mind if I ask one more thing?" Emma shrugged.

"Blanchard-Nolans?" Regina said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Emma started laughing, hard. "It's the stupidest name, I know. Mary Margaret likes to pretend that she is all progressive and such a feminist because she kept her name and hyphenated it, or whatever. I just think its ridiculous." They continued to laugh when Regina's phone went off.

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry. I usually turn it off." Glancing down, she sighed. "I better go. It's my mother, and I am sure this conversation is going to be long. Will you thank your mother for me? I really appreciate the invite. And thank you for talking with me all evening, I hope I didn't bore you. Will I see you soon?"

"No problem and thank you for being wonderful company and enjoying my ridiculous suitors with me. I'm sure we will run into each other soon. If not, I think the master bedroom window is right across from mine so you better watch out." Emma winked.

"Right. I'll get the tin cans and string ready." Smiling, Regina walked away towards her house. Emma watched, with a smile on her face. It had been a long time since she had enjoyed an evening so much.

* * *

**Do you like it? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters**

**Note: Sorry it has been so long since I have updated. I have learned that there are people out there who dont understand that when you tell them to leave you alone, that that means they need to leave you alone. Fuck people. Anyways, enjoy. I hope to be updating on a weekly basis.**

Chapter 2:

It had been over a week since the BBQ, and Emma was feeling more desperate to see Regina. She had never felt so drawn to someone. Not even physically. But she couldn't remember the last time she had just enjoyed talking to someone for several hours that wasn't Ruby. She wasn't much of a talker. She would rather work on a project or do something, but never just sit and talk. Her friends hated driving in the car with her. After the first twenty minutes, Emma would shut up and just stare out the window, usually lost in her own thoughts as she took in the changing scenery. It drove Mary Margaret nuts. MM believed in having girl talk, and that was hard to do when your daughter couldn't hold a conversation past half an hour. David often joked that Emma's silence was often made up by Henry's ability to talk anyone's ear off. Where Emma would be silent, Henry would talk. He would talk when he was mad, scared or happy. Emma would just clamp her jaw shut and tune everyone out, regardless of her emotions.

"Emma dear, I feel bad that we are leaving right before you move out again." MM said as she paused, holding her suitcase against her hip.

"We already talked about this. You don't need to worry about it. I move out every year and every year I move back in. I'm only a half an hour away anyways. It will be fine."

"Are you sure? I feel bad making you move all your stuff out to your car alone, not to mention spending your last night home, alone."

"Seriously Mary Margaret. Its fine. And you are going to visit Papa and I know that is important. I only wish I could go with you guys."

"See, how can you call me Mary Margaret and my father Papa?" In fake indignation, she stalked out the door where she handed her husband her suitcase and made sure Henry was all settled into the car.

"Alright Ems. We are going to head off. There is supposed to be a storm tonight and I want to get a head start. Let us know when you get all settled into your dorm alright?" David gave her a hug and walked out, whistling an old Disney tune.

Emma waved at the truck as it backed out of the driveway and laughed when she heard opera music blasting out the windows as MM put in a CD. God she was glad she didn't have to sit through six hours of that. But as she glanced at the darkening sky, she grimaced. She hated storms.

Jogging up the stairs to her room, she groaned at the mess that covered the floor. Why did your room have to get messier before it got cleaner? Cranking up her stereo, she attacked the clothes that covered every surface, quickly making three piles. Keep here, take to college, and donate.

Losing herself in her work, when she came to, it was three hours later and significantly darker. The storm had arrived. Returning to the kitchen, she pulled open the fridge looking for something to eat, wincing at the thunder that rang across the sky. Glancing onto the counter, she saw Regina's salad dish. Which gave her an idea. She had been wanting to see the brunette, and this was a perfect opportunity.

She would just be returning the dish. Nothing more.

Grabbing it, she jogged out the side door, easily vaulting over the fence that separated the two yards and hopped up onto the wrap around porch. Swiftly rapping her knuckles on the door, she stepped back slightly, looking down at her outfit. Not exactly a stellar look. Just cutoff jean shorts that were slightly too short and a white tank top that was see through enough to show off her black bra. Great. She had even forgotten shoes. She was sure whether she looked homeless or just desperate. Emma wondered if it was too late to run away. As she heard footsteps approaching the door, she nervously ran her fingers through her hair, realizing just how bad must look. Thank god she had at least brushed her teeth.

"Well look who it is. I was wondering if I was going to have to come up with a flashlight signal or show up in that dreadful club again." Regina leaned up against the frame of her door, taking in Emma's disheveled appearance. She definitely didn't mind the white tank with black bra. Why hide that body?

"Well I was trying to figure out the protocol of how long I would have to wait before I could just show up. Is a week good enough? Not that I would just show up. I'm just returning your salad bowl. Or whatever." Emma stuck out the bowl and flushed.

"Or whatever." Regina raised her eyebrows and grinned at the embarrassed blonde. She stepped out onto the top step and slowly drew the bowl towards her, pulling the blonde in as well. "Well I am grateful that I didn't have to squeeze my way through sweaty bodies to see you again." She glared up at the sky as a raindrop landed on her forearm.

As she looked back at the blonde, lightning flashed across the sky accompanied by crashing thunder. She was surprised however, when Emma's face went completely white, despite her tan skin, and winced away from the sky, closer to Regina. Realizing how terrified she was, Regina grabbed her arm and pulled Emma into the house, quickly closing the door.

"Are you alright?" Regina whispered, wiping a raindrop off of the other woman's face, looking into her eyes.

Emma felt like she was going to pass out. But whether from the lightning or the close proximity of Regina she didn't know. She hadn't realized how close the storm was or she would have never left the house. She sighed.

"I'll be okay. Thank you."

"Why don't you come in. Are your parents expecting you back? Oh. I'm sorry. Would you prefer I called them Mary Margaret and David?" Regina looked concerned as she guided Emma into the kitchen.

"Thanks. And you can call them my parents. I just don't call them Mom and Dad." Emma smiled at her. "And they aren't expecting me back. They aren't there. They took Henry up to visit MM's father. They usually go later in the year but with Henry being able to play high school football this year, the trip needed to be early so he wouldn't miss open gyms."

"And you didn't go with them?" Regina pulled out two glasses. "Would you like some cider?"

"Sure. No I couldn't. I have to move into my apartment tomorrow and so I couldn't go."

"Wow. And you are over here instead of partying with your friend Ruby?" Regina winked and handed Emma her glass.

"Well seeing as we are going to be living together, there is always enough partying. Plus she was doing something with Killian. If I had known there would have been a storm though…" Emma winced again as the windows turned white with the storms anger.

"Well, I for one am glad you came. I don't enjoy being alone during storms. Would you like to stay and watch a movie or something? I haven't had company all week."

"I'd love to. However, the movie…"

"What. Do you have something against movies?" Regina glared teasingly at Emma.

"Hell no. But this is Storybrooke."

"I don't understand."

"You will. How many lightning flashes have there been?"

"I've counted four. I am so confused. Are all small towns like this?"

"In approximately two flashes, you will understand." Regina was completely confused at where this was going. Emma just laughed at the perplexity that was all over her face. She could barely take a drink of the great cider that she had been handed. It didn't even take two when the lights flickered, dimmed and went out. Laughing again at Regina's shock, she explained.

"This is a small town and our power isn't exactly reliable. It doesn't take much before the power goes out. And since it's after five, we wont have power again until tomorrow."

"Well, I guess our evening just got more interesting." Regina winked and led the way deeper into the house. Emma followed, glancing around as she walked. For as long as she had lived next door, she had never been in the big mansion. It was obvious that Regina was remodeling some of the rooms, putting in new lighting, turning the big house into somewhere worth living.

Realizing that Regina was waiting for her at the end of the dark hall way she hurried and walked into their destination. Massive bookcases filled with books covered the walls, only leaving room for the door, a massive winged fireplace and two french windows that rattled with the torrent of water. There wasn't much furniture, just a desk and two squishy chairs and ottomans, resting in the different corners. Regina walked over to the fireplace and grabbed the matches and lit the pre-arranged teepee of wood that balanced behind the grate.

"When I was a little girl, whenever there was a storm, my father would build a fire and that would be where we would hide from the storm." Regina smiled back at the blonde, "You arent the only one who isnt fond of the rain and lightning. Stay here, I'm going to go grab a couple things and make sure all the window's are closed." She walked out, leaving the blonde to walk around the room.

Emma took in the thousands of books that filled the massive room. Old tomes of knowledge to new, fresh spines still unbroken. Well read and well loved paperbacks also filled the shelf behind the desk. Having circled the room, too shy to pull a book down, Emma ended in front of the blazing fire and peered through the dim light at the pictures that rested on the mantle. She smiled at the photo's of young Regina on a horse, being thrown in the air by her father, a classic family photo including both parents and Regina in a pink flouncy dress.

However, the last few gave her pause. A recent photo of Regina and a young handsome man in Paris. Regina on the back of the same fellow, laughing. Regina, that man wrapped around her, a blonde woman and another good looking male. She froze, looking at the intimacy between the two.

Could she have misread the other woman? Was she merely friendly, and god forbid, straight? Hadn't she said her mother didn't approve of her being gay? Maybe this was the cover up, or something worse. Those looked suspiciously like engagement photos. She jumped suddenly when a hand reached passed her and wiped some dust off of the frame. She had been so absorbed she hadn't heard the other woman walk in.

"This was taken a couple weeks ago. That is Graham, Kathryn and Daniel is next to me." Regina pointed at each, smiling at the photo.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't meaning to pry." Emma wondered if she should just leave. There was no way that the other woman was "just friends" with _Daniel._

"You're fine. I wouldn't leave these out if people weren't allowed to look at them." Smiling, Regina nudged Emma to the side and spread the blanket she was carrying onto the floor and dropped several pillows down. "I am afraid you might have to indulge me in one more tradition. We would always roast bread and cheese on turning forks and also make smores. That was the only time I would ever see my mother eat bread or dessert." She lowered herself gracefully onto the floor and pulled over the box she had brought in, divulging it's contents onto the blanket in front of them.

Emma cautiously sat down, careful to keep her distance between the other woman. Now that her sexuality was in the air, Emma didn't want the coziness of the fire to override her rule to not toy with straight woman. 'Especially possibly engaged, straight woman" Emma thought as she glanced back at the pictures. They cooked in comfortable silence, only being broken by Regina occasionally giving tips to Emma.

"It's not my fault that this cheese has a death wish!" Emma cried out in frustration. Her slice of cheese had just made it's third attempt to dive off of her toasting bread.

"Maybe if you didn't tilt your hand every couple minutes it wouldn't be concerned!" Regina joked back.

"Hey its not my fault that apparently this storm decided to bring more lightning than normal!" Emma winked. She was surprised how relaxed she actually was. Usually she would have take cold medicine or some type of sleeping pills just to escape the rain.

"When I was ten, we were visiting our house in York and I went for a ride and got caught in a storm. Lightning struck a tree right next to me while I was riding and knocked me to the ground. I haven't really felt the same about it since." Regina shuddered and brought her toast close to check whether it was done.

"The night that my parents died, there was a really bad storm. And our babysitter told me that it would kill me if I went outside. I had a habit of running away whenever we had sitters. She was just trying to keep me safe. But when the police came to tell us, it seemed like maybe the lightning had been the thing that killed them. It took me a long time to understand what happened, but I still can't get over storms. Especially alone. Usually Ruby stays with me, or Henry. But tonight…" Emma smiled at Regina as she trailed off.

But realizing how shellshocked the other woman looked after her story, she looked down, uncomfortable. She didn't want pity, she had just been talking. She was surprised when she felt the other woman's arms go around her. Usually she was very careful about people touching her, but she instantly relaxed into the hug, pulling herself closer and burying her face in the Regina's shoulder. It was a long time before she pulled away, and she only did so reluctantly. The last couple minutes, that Daniel fellow kept flashing through her mind.

Coughing, she leaned away, too tempted to kiss her and too unsure of how the other woman felt. Regina squeezed her hand and turned back to the fire. Leaning forward, she grabbed another log and placed it behind the grate carefully, jerking her hand back as sparks flew up.

As Emma stared at the upturned beautiful ass that filled her gaze, she almost slapped herself. "Stop being a pervert and just ask damn in. You are better than this Swan!" She yelled in her head. Waiting until the other woman had settled herself back down, she coughed again, trying to think of a way to bring this up.

Regina grinned at the flustered blonde. She wasn't stupid. She had given the other woman a perfect view and was gratified that she had enjoyed it. However, she could still sense that there was something off with Emma. Not to do with the storm. The lightning had eased and there was only floods of rain.

"So… You look like you are pretty close to that Daniel guy." Emma said, rubbing the back of her neck and glancing around the room.

Ah. So that was what this was about. Regina could have smacked herself. She had been so comfortable with the blonde, she didn't even bother to explain the pictures.

"I am. But probably not in the way you are thinking." Emma glanced up startled. She hadn't realized she had been so obvious.

"Daniel is my oldest friend. He's the son of a close business partner of my parents, and we ended up spending a lot of time together growing up. We then attended the same prestigious boarding school and eventually he was just my best friend. He understood how our society worked and my parents and I felt like I could tell him about anything. My mother encouraged the match and we dated for a while. But both of us were hiding the fact that neither of us were interested in the other gender. We actually found out accidentally when we both went to a gay club and saw each other there. And it was perfect. We also met Kathryn and Graham, their parents were also business associates with ours, and we had our own little gay high society club. We all pretended to be dating each other so that we could live in peace without our parents doing something rash, and then we all came out on the same day after we all graduated. His parents weren't surprised, but my mother took it hard. But here we are. He is dating some fashion designer and he comes to visit every couple weeks." Regina finished with a smile.

"Oh. So you aren't… Right. So you and Kathryn then?" Emma stuttered.

"No. For a while we toyed around with the idea but we are too similar to ever really like each other. Is my interrogation over? Does this mean I get to ask you questions about your love life?" Regina winked at the embarrassed woman sitting across from her.

"There's nothing to tell. Never anything serious. Little things here and there but not anything big." Emma blushed as she looked into the brown eyes that were searching hers.

"Hmmm…" Regina turned back to face the flames, leaning back on her hands, a little closer than before.

"So why all the books?" Emma prodded.

"You are just full of questions this evening aren't you. I love to read. It offered me escape throughout my education and life with my mother. There are things that you can learn in books that you can experience no other way. Books saved my life many a time."

"Do you have a favorite?"

"How can you? There are so many stories in these walls that mean so much to me that there is no way I could ever pick just one."

"That is how I feel about music. Okay. Let me narrow my question. Do you have a book you enjoy reading out loud more than others?"

Regina looked at Emma and raised her eyebrows. She was surprised. No one have ever asked her that. Standing up, she walked over to the wall behind the desk and peered at the darkened shelf. Grabbing a slim leather bound book, she brought it back to Emma and, laying down, leaned against the pillows. Emma scootched closer and tried to read the title.

"_The Ruba'yat of Omar Khayyam_ is Persian poetry, and I love it with all my heart."

"Read some. Read to me." Emma balanced her cheek in her palm and watched Regina's face in the flickering light.

"Oh heart, since this world's reality is illusion, how long will you complain about this torment?" Regina's dark voice blended perfectly in the rhythm, and Emma closed her eyes, drinking in the sound and the words and the smell and everything in that moment. And she slipped off, not afraid of the storm outside. Just safe.

It wasn't long before Regina's eye's closed as well, slipping off into the same world that her companion drifted in.

* * *

**Dont forget to leave me a review! My tumblr is pleaseswanqueen .tumblr . com**

**XO - A Liar Among Men**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters**

Chapter 3:

As Emma slowly came to, she realized that rather than her usual baby blue blanket, she was intertwined with a blood red cover and wrapped rather closely around another woman. She panicked. Shooting up and propelling herself backwards only stopping when her back hit the bookcase. Where was she? She had a rule that when ever she slept with someone, she didn't stay the night. She didn't grow attached, and she didn't cuddle. Regardless of that firm rule, here she was. Black hair. God, who did she sleep with? She closed her eyes, feeling the panic rise, threatening to overpower her. Count to ten. One. Were you drinking? Two. You are clothed, did you sleep with her? Three. Who is she? Four. Do you have a way to get home? Five. Were you drugged? Six. Focus. Where are you? Seven. Can you leave before she wakes up? Eigh-

"Emma? Are you alright?"

Emma's eye shot open and she looked right into the other woman's eyes. Regina. Oh god. Just Regina. I am at the mansion. There was the storm. The fire. The poetry. Emma could have collapsed as relief flooded her body.

Regina rose up onto her side, looking concerned.

"Are you okay? Do you need to leave or something?"

"No I'm fine. I just panicked when I didn't know where I was." She rubbed a hand over her face. Stupid panic attacks. Just what I needed to make me seem that much more crazy.

"Ah. I hate that. Those used to happen to me even when I lived at home. It's worse when you wake up next to someone. I apologize for that. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep." Regina stood, stretching her arms above her head and yawned. "Ugh. That floor is going to give me knots in my back for weeks."

Emma grinned at her. She was appreciating the view of the newly awakened woman, especially since the nice button up that she was wearing had come undone slightly during the night, giving the blonde a good view of tanned skin.

"Don't worry about it. I think I fell asleep first." She blushed as her stomach rumbled.

Regina quirked an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

Emma considered that for a moment, glancing at the clock. She groaned when she remembered the piles of clothes that needed to be packed by this afternoon.

"I'd better not. I have a lot of moving to do." She said, running a hand through her wild curls. She bent down and started gathering up the blankets. "But thank you. I wish I could."

"Are you moving by yourself?" Regina grabbed the other end of the blanket, stepping closer to fold it.

"Unfortunately, yes. Ruby moved yesterday with Killian, and my parents are gone so…" She gently set the book of poetry down on the desk, forcing herself to remember the name. Following Regina back through the house carrying food, she admired that someone who had woken up only ten minutes ago still looked so good. Even in rumpled slacks, silk shirt, and mussed hair, Regina still managed to look like a goddess.

She dragged her feet towards the front door, not wanted to leave. Their evening had been perfect, and she didn't want to break the bubble that had covered them for the night.

"Well… if I don't see you before I leave…" Emma trailed off. She didn't know what to say. "I'll stop by sometime when I come to get Henry or something…" She scratched at the back of her neck.

"Alright dear, thanks for taking care of me during the storm." Regina winked, folding her arms across her chest and leaned against the doorway.

Emma smiled gratefully, and leapt of the poarch, jogging to the fence and clearing it easily. Turning back, she waved and disappeared into the house. Jogging up the stairs, she paused, debating a shower.

"Um… I smell like Regina…" Maybe she didn't want to shower. "Okay Swan. Don't be creepy. Take a fucking shower. You'll see her again." Hopping in, she washed away the leftover panic from the unexpected wake up.

When she finally exited the steaming room, she dug through her various clothes on the floor, pulling out a pair of old, paint covered jean cut offs and and old grey tshirt. Shaking her head at the mess, she snagged her keys and descended back down, briefly glancing in the refrigerator to see if there was anything she could eat on the go. Sighing, she could have hit herself for turning down breakfast. Not only would she have probably received a wonderful meal, if her potato salad was anything to judge by, she could have seen Regina in domestic goddess mode. She salivated just at the thought.

Slipping into the garage, she opened up the second door, and hopped into her old yellow mustang convertible. When her yellow bug had finally given up the ghost last year, she had begged for the new car to be yellow. And as the tortured child who didn't ask for much, she definitely got it. Sometimes having issues was a bonus. As the car roared to life, she carefully backed up. When she got out, she was surprised to see Regina striding towards her, carrying a plate, and looking damn hot in a pair of tight jeans and a black tshirt with Brandi Carlile splashed across the chest.

"That was fast. Couldn't bear to be apart?" Emma joked, leaning against her car.

"Ha. Ha. Actually I thought I would help you move your stuff, if that is okay with you. I know how hard it is to move out."

"Oh bless you. That would be amazing. Granted, you have to turn a blind eye to the mess." Emma smiled and led Regina into the house. As they passed through the kitchen, heading for the stairs, Regina paused.

"I also brought you breakfast. I didn't think you would have any time to eat anything so…" She looked embarrassed at the gesture.

"You were right." Snagging a fork from a drawer, she took the plate out of the brunette's hand and grabbed the free one with her own, guiding her up the stairs. As she walked into the room, she realized just how much stuff was on the floor. Praying that Regina thought this was moving mess, she cleared a place on the bed, as well as unceremoniously dumping the stack of clothes off of a chair for her guest.

However, as Emma dug into the delicious eggs and toast, Regina walked the edges of the wall. For how bare the room was of personal touches, such as personal items on a desk or a personalized bedspread, the only thing personal about the room was the pictures. Thousands of them. Covering the walls. Three of the walls were filled with abstract photos, ranging from shots of an abandoned playground, to dark photos of a

storm rolling over mountains.

As an artist herself, Regina knew when she was looking at the work of an expert, rather than an ameteur with an expensive camera.

"Emma. These are amazing."

"Ohhm. F'anks." Emma blushed and mumbled through her mouth of food.

Smiling, Regina circled around, pausing occasionally to peer closer, when she reached the wall above the small bed. While the others had been scenery, anything but people, these few were happy and filled with people. Two pictures dominated the others, one showed Mary Margaret and David smiling, leaning against the fence in front of their house. The other showed a family laughing as a man tickled the little blonde girl sitting in front of him while a woman held a little boy on her hip. A tear trickled down Regina's face as she realized this must be Emma's family. She was surprised when a long finger wiped it away. Emma smiled at her, having finished her food.

"That's my family, which I assumed you figured out. And I took this picture of MM and David a year ago. I wanted to remember how they looked when Henry and I got out of the car that first day. When I felt hope about having a family again." Emma reached her hands out and lifted both photos off the wall.

"These are the only photos I take. They are the most important ones to me." She carefully set the frames down on the bed and started laughing as she looked at the mess of clothes on the floor.

"I feel bad having you help me with this, but I'm not going to let you leave because I don't think I would get anything done."

Regina laughed and pulled a box over and she settled down on the floor.

"Trust me Emma, this is nothing in comparison to the amount of boxes and clothes that I made my friends deal with the last couple of weeks." She carefully started folding the in the pile in front of her and packed the clothes in tightly, humming along to the music playing.

"Hold up, you know Florence and the Machine?"

"Of course. I thought everyone did. She is amazing."

"Isn't she?" Emma started singing along loudly, but not necessarily badly. Regina laughed and joined in.

Several hours later, all the clothes had been packed up and placed in the car, as had the few boxes of school supplies and various things for the dorm. But the time hadn't felt long and there had rarely been a drop in the conversation, whether that was what was the best song by a certain artist, or what was the best type of Asian food. (Emma argued that Vietnamese was the best while Regina was adamant about Thai)

They had decided to take a break, before taking down the last few things and before Emma had to leave and were currently sitting on the back porch, looking out over the lawn and to the ocean, eating ice cream out of a carton.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Emma asked, sucking the last of the ice cream off of her spoon.

"Hmmm. I was just thinking about how nice it was to be out of the city. You feel like you can breathe out here." Regina breathed deeply, emphasizing her point and grinned at the blonde.

"Can I ask why you left and moved out here?" Emma said, scooping up another bite. "I mean, don't feel pressured, I was just wondering. MM said you left a pretty big job at a university to come out here and teach high school art."

"You're fine. I loved my job in the city. But I was too close to my mother's influence to be altogether happy. She got me the job, she was very influential on the board, she knew too much and cared too much. And when a fellow professor in the university became too infatuated, I decided to cut my loses, start over and live a bit more freely."

"Yikes. Man or woman?"

"Man. He didn't understand that being gay didn't mean you haven't had sex with a man. He was willing to change that, and after he cornered me, and was only stopped by another male colleague who walked by, I resigned. And you have bent your spoon."

Emma looked down at the now mangled spoon in her hands.

"Oops. That sort of thing makes me so angry. I wish I could beat the sense into him." Regina laughed and grabbed the mangled spoon, lingering as their hands met. She sighed and stood up.

"I supposed we better finish all of this. I don't want you unpacking in the dark."

Emma smiled and leapt up, leading the way back into the house and into her room. The grabbed the last couple things, a pillow, chair and her backpack and headed back down to the car. As they were placed into the car, Emma tried to think of a reason that she needed to stick around and smiled when she saw Regina fiddling around with where the bag was placed in the back.

"I guess I should go. Thank you for helping me with everyone. And for letting me crash your house last night. I am so glad I didn't have to be alone."

"Of course. You are always welcome at my house. Are you coming back to visit your family any time soon?"

Regina asked slyly.

"I'm sure I'll be back for some football games. And I usually surprise Henry at school every once in a while so maybe I'll stop by the art room. If that's okay?"

"Of course. I might even get you to pose for me." Regina winked.

"Only if you'll let me take your picture." Emma nudged the brunette with her shoulder.

Regina laughed and turned to walk away when two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you. For everything." Emma whispered as she leaned in, kissed her cheek and hopped into the car, starting it up and pulling out of the driveway. She was impressed with her daring, and leaned out the window, yelling, "Maybe I'll ask you on a date next time, since we've already slept together."

Laughing Regina waved and watched the car drive down the street and out of town, only turning when the car was out of sight.

* * *

**My darling readers. I apologize to you profusely. To say that my life has been a badly written drama recently would be an understatement. I am finally recovering, and I hope that all of these issues have been dealt with. I promise that I will update more.**

**XO - ALiarAmongMen**

**Dont forget to leave a review!**

**www. pleaseswanqueen. tumblr . com**


End file.
